Patterned tissue products are well known in the art. Patterns are imparted to tissue products for a variety of reasons such as providing the product with a visually pleasing aesthetic or to communicate to a consumer one or more attributes of the product. For example, a pattern may be disposed on the surface of a tissue product to communicate to a consumer that the tissue product is soft or strong. In other instances a pattern may be disposed on a tissue product for the purposes of appearing contemporary or fashionable.
A wide variety of patterns have been used to provide the product with a visually pleasing aesthetic or to communicate to a consumer one or more attributes of the product. For example, patterns have been employed to impart the tissue product with a woven appearance. Such patterns may include intersecting elements that form a continuous network across the tissue product surface. In other instances a tissue product attribute, such as strength, may be communicated to a consumer by providing a grid-like pattern of interlocking elements. In still other instances the tissue product may comprise a pattern having a contemporary design aesthetic such as a geometric shape.
Although patterned tissue products are well known and a wide variety of patterns have been employed, consumers continue to demand visually unique and appealing patterned tissue products. There remains a particular need for a patterned tissue product that can communicate one or more product attributes to a consumer and be visually appealing.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a tissue product having a pattern disposed on its surface, and particularly a pattern that provides consumers with a perception of softness and comfort while also being visually appealing.